Transportation is an important aspect of a city's operations. For example, transportation is central to many traffic planning, analysis or visualization systems. Origin-destination (OD) analysis is employed to provide an understanding of traffic patterns. Conventional OD analysis includes the use of a survey of a sampled sub-population. The use of surveys is expensive and time consuming. Other types of OD analysis relies on GPS-equipped floating vehicles, such as taxis. However, the use of floating vehicles involves only a small fraction of daily traffic volume in an urban area and tends to generate biased estimate of OD patterns.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide an efficient and accurate OD analysis to understand traffic pattern.